


we demand rigidly defined areas of doubt and uncertainty

by alethea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fake Science, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethea/pseuds/alethea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, there is no difference between theory and practice. But, in practice, there is.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Hux has tiny academic crush, in theory. Reality is much, much worse.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	we demand rigidly defined areas of doubt and uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/gifts).



> Having absolutely no idea how this happened; I both apologize and hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Title taken from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
> 
> Thanks to the organizers for making this thing happen, and to my darling L for cheering and beta-reading when she isn't even in the fandom.  
> A fair warning: this is the first time I've actually finished anything since 2014 so. Yeah. 
> 
> All the science is fake and made-up. Though I could possibly give you a tour of Oxford now, no problem.  
> Also, there's no proper picture of Ginger Spice in a shirt and waistcoat. Which is a shame.

 

“What’s going on?!” Hux doesn’t yell, rushing into the fray. That’s when the alarm starts. “Don’t do this to me.”

“What?”

“What’s going on?” Hux repeats, shouts, over the noise. There’s another alarm going off now and Hux hopes to all that he holds holy it’s not the fire alarm. Again. There’s only so many building evacuations he can cause within a year. “Finn?!”

“It’s the coolant pump system.” Finn replies, not quite panicked because Finn doesn’t panic until something is actually on fire. He manages to switch off the alarms which is good.

“Which one?”

“5AxD.” Finn joins him with their trusty toolbox when they both should have probably grabbed a fire extinguisher. “Must be 5AxD.”

“It’s not a leak.” Hux says because it’s not a leak. “We checked the whole system.”

“I know!”

It’s not pump 5AxD or a leak. That’s the bright side, Hux holds on to that.  
But their entire layout of the large scale hyperdrive actuator model seems to be depending on the coding of their coolant pumps sequencing. Which is a disaster.

 

“The coding of the coolant pumps sequencing is a disaster.”  
  
“Yes, thank you, Poe.” Hux says blithely and goes back to staring at the main schematic taking up most of the wall-space in his office. “Anything else?”

“Are you sure it wasn’t a leak in 5AxD?”

“No.” Hux doesn’t say that 5AxD was all but destroyed. “Not a leak per se.”

“What?” Poe sounds way too amused. “What was that?”

“It sort of. Went-- away.” Hux waves a hand. “Use whatever suits you best.”

“How do you explode a coolant pump?”

“My mysterious engineering powers, obviously.” Hux says with a sigh. He’s sacrificed his fourth favourite shirt and waistcoat combo trying to fix what turned out to be an almost major spillage of disgusting and ridiculously expensive cooling fluid everywhere. Not to mention that he has no idea where he can scrape the money from to replace 5AxD. “Can you help us with the shutdown sequencing or not?”

“What about Phasma?”

“She’s at the conference in Prague.”

Poe’s eyes are positively gleaming. “Oh, _that_ conference.”

“Shut up.”

“Come on, Bres.” Poe says and he’s grinning. “We all know that you wanted to give his brain a gentle shag after that last article.”

Hux feels the heat rise up to his hairline. It was a brilliant article though. Solo was still pursuing that harebrained theorem idea of his, but his _actual_ work in theoretical hyperspace physics is _utterly_ brilliant. “I’m not shagging anyone or their brains.”

“That’s just sad,” Poe says, trying to attempt to look commiserating and failing. “Speaking of--”

“No.” Hux snaps. “You will stay away from him. He’s much too good to fall into your traps.”

“My traps?!”

“Down, Poe.” Hux says, rolls his eyes at him. He’s known Poe since they shared a bin during the _Basic Astromechanics_ pup crawl, and he hasn’t improved since, personality wise. “I know how you operate.”

“But that was ages--”

“Stay away from Finn.” Hux interrupts because there are problems to be solved. “Now, we ran this shutdown sequence model with 95% or higher success rates--”

“Theory and practice, Bres.”

“Practice’s a bitch.”

*

“I heard you asked Dameron for help.” Phasma says steely when she joins Hux on the bench by the South Walk for their Thursday lunch date.

“You were at the conference.”

“The internet still works, so do phones.”

“It was urgent.” Hux offers her tea from his thermos. “I have to give a guest lecture for his 2nd years for his help, if you can call it that. How was the conference?”

“Interesting. Though I did run into my thesis supervisor.”

“Shit.” Hux says with feeling. He’d be happy to live out the rest of his life without having to spend time with or talk to Professor Northington ever again. “What panels did you see?”

“Application of the van Gaansheut Equality Calculation to atomic drive motivators, which was bullshit.” Phasma rolls her eyes at him behind her sunglasses. “Confortola was the only reasonable person on stage. The others were interesting enough, I’ll add you to the email list.”

“Thanks.” Hux says and drinks more tea. It’s surprisingly sunny but it is October after all.

Phasma delicately unwraps her sandwich before saying. “Solo inquired after you.”

Hux can’t even begin to understand. “He-- what?”

“We talked about your work on the Artineus Distribution Circle--”

“You did not.”

Phasma smiles, “True. Mostly he talked at me. He seemed enthusiastic for some reason? It’s not your best work.”

Hux has his head in his hands. “I know!”

“It’s a shame Ackbar didn’t send you.” She says, patting his shoulder too hard to be comforting. “Now come on, I know you want to ask.”

“Go on.” Hux groans. “He’s hideous and ancient with a terrible jumper, isn’t he?”

“He’s tallish?”

“Not helpful.” Hux narrows his eyes at her. “Come on.”

“He’s about our age, I’d guess.” Phasma shrugs. “But then you only want to shag his brain. Gently."

“Have you been conspiring with Dameron?”

Phasma doesn’t deign to answer.

*&*

“We need to make a decision.” Phasma says seriously. “Are you in or out, Poe?”

Poe looks between Hux and Phasma. “Which one are we doing?”

“We haven’t decided yet.” Hux says because this is something of a democratic process. Or at least they have decided to let Poe think it is. “We’ve found a suitable replacement for Snap after all. Finn agreed to join us this year so--”

“I doubt you left him much choice.” Poe says eventually. “I’m in.”

Phasma grins, “Told you he’d bite.”

Poe obviously wants to say something else entirely but doesn’t. “Fine. What will it be, oh cruel leaders.”

“Mamma Mia, the original video. Finn already claimed Benny.”

Hux waits for Poe to look up the video on his phone. “You have three weeks to get the look, Dameron.”

“We are not losing to some lame science joke or repurposed lab equipment.” Phasma adds. “We have a title to defend.”

“You are the worst.” Poe huffs before stalking off.

“That was easy.” Phasma says. “Well done us.”

Hux sighs happily. It was easy but if there’s anything that’d get Poe into white dungarees it’d be Finn. “Costume check next Thursday?”

“Bring wine and we’re golden.”

*

“Don’t scare them, Bres.” Poe says it too loudly to pass as a whisper. Which means he did it on purpose, as usual.

Hux hates Dameron and will never ask for his help with coding ever again.

The students in the small lecture room are looking positively scared now.  
Hux knows of his reputation, of course. But he’s one of the very best in his, albeit very specialized, field, and he didn’t get there by being nice or enjoy an active social life unlike other people. Just looking at Poe’s schedule exhausts him. Which is not the point.  
There are a few interested students scattered about which gives him hope for his own courses.  
Why Dameron thinks it prudent to make Hux talk at his undergrads about the impact of the Vorkranz-Markuv Probability in hyperdrive sequencing is a question for another day.  
At least no one nods off completely though more than enough students are frowning in confusion at his formulas and schematics. Which are flawless because Finn’s basically magic with CalCU editor.

“Any questions?” Hux asks into the room with an approximation of a friendly smile Phasma would laugh at. “Any remarks?”

The silence is deafening.

*

Usually his Sundays are untouchable but Hux is already so behind on everything; from reports to grading to research protocols, that going in on a Sunday has become something of a regular thing. At least Phasma caved after lecturing him on his abysmal time management and agreed to help. In exchange of various favours to be discussed at a later point.

Poe comes bearing gifts of Bakewell tarts when Phasma and Hux are going over his calculations again in the early hours of the afternoon so Hux figures he can be forgiven for categorically refusing to help when Hux had asked on Friday.  
Hux has a time slot booked with the ARC lab to verify their adjusted sequencing model and his prep time is running out. A lot of times Phasma and Poe are very good friends and colleagues.

Hux fixes them all fresh tea while Phasma continues to glare at their various pump schematics and leaves it to Poe to distribute the tarts across the chaos of their desks.

“So,” Poe says.

“No.” Hux is focusing on his tea which is hot, and his tart which is delicious, and he can hear Poe’s grin so he ignores him.

“Any chance to see the updated guest lecture schedule yet?”

“Why?”

Phasma sighs. “Don’t drag it out, Dameron. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Because Ackbar just told me that we’ll have someone from Imperial’s science department to talk about the Orgonon Theorem research they’ve been working on,” Poe says with a proud grin. “And I scored us tickets.”

“Tickets?”

“It’s just not Bres who wants to gently shag Solo’s brain.” Poe says, shrugging. “Personally I don’t see the appeal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Solo was with Ackbar when I ran into him?” Poe says like it’s obvious. “They were looking at the AudiMax for the lecture. Apparently he’s in town today.”

Phasma might be choking to death on her tart from laughing too hard but Hux makes no move to help her. “What--”

“I bet he was one goofy looking kid.” Poe says thoughtfully which sends Phasma into new peals of laughter.

If there’s a thing like angrily eating free cake; right now Hux is excelling at it.  
  
  
It’s late when Hux hurries through his grocery shopping at the co-op across from Radcliffe, eager to get this day over with. There’s one closer to his flat but he likes this one better.  
He’s picking up dinner from his favourite take-away on his way home, and then there’s nothing else planned but Chicken Masu Aloo and whatever trashy romance novels his grandmother has sent him in her monthly care package. He’s got a lot of catching up to do because when she calls she expects Hux to be able to gleefully tear apart every single one of them.  
  
Of course there’s a line in the takeaway so Hux locks his bike and drags his sodden groceries with him. It started raining when he crossed the river which is just the cherry on top of his evening. But Hux will not be caught dead in anything that claims to be functional clothing; water dripping into his eyes and drenched hair be damned.  
And now someone is also staring at the back of his head.

“Uhm. Hi.”

Hux barely turns around enough to glare because he’s hungry and grumpy and his day did not go well. Also, he’s wet and the handle of the plastic bag is digging into his wrist. So when he says ‘hi’ it’s said in a manner to discourage all further interaction. “Hi.”

“Do you-- do you come here often?”

“Yeah?” Hux says because what. Is someone trying to flirt with him while waiting in the takeaway queue? Stuff like this only happens to Poe. Hux can’t remember it ever happening to him. Which. He has to look now though because this could be some sort of hallucination brought on by hunger and exhaustion. But there _is_ a guy standing behind him and obviously waiting for a response. Hux should ignore him because--    
“Yes. Do you come here often?” Why can’t he just keep his mouth shut? That’d be a start.

“No? My mum sent me. She loves this place.”

Everyone who has taste likes Zafira’s but that’s not even the point. Hux sighs heavily. “Nice.”

“So-- uhm-- do you--”

Seriously. Hux despairs because what else is he supposed to do? “Yes, I live here. No, I won’t tell you where. No, I am not a student.”

“Okay.” He looks impossibly upset by Hux’s minor outburst and then stares at his feet.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Hux hears himself say. “I had a long day-- and it wasn’t a good day.” He doesn’t add that he’s suspecting about a year worth of data might be faulty and that his friends are mean.

“It’s okay.” He says and then points over his shoulder. “I have an umbrella in the car. If you want.”

“Thanks but,” Hux shakes his head, “I’ll be fine. I live close enough.”

“Okay.” He nods, shuffling his feet. “I’m-- I’m Ben?”

“Are you sure about that?” Hux asks and why is he smiling at strangers? “Bres.”

“Bres? That’s unusual.”

Hux scoffs. “It’s Bresal, actually. Which is even worse, if you ask me.”

“Not even a Benjamin myself. Just Ben.” Ben shrugs and makes it look awkwardly endearing.

“Well,” Hux moves to the counter to pay for his food at last. “I really need to get home now.”

“Sure.”

“Have a good night.” Hux says and is out of the door. There’s only so much disappointment directed at him he can take within the span of a few minutes.  
  
  
Correction: Hux is able to endure much higher and intense levels of disappointment directed at him, namely in the form of Poe.  
Phasma just finds the whole thing hilarious. She still hasn’t recovered and is wiping tears from her red cheeks minutes later. She opens her mouth to say something but it’s lost in another fit of hysterics.

“What I think Phasma is trying to say is--” Poe begins.

“No. No, you don’t.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t.” Poe continues. “But if he was your type--”

“My type?”

“An approximation of your type, then,” Poe says, “I know you know how to flirt. Somewhat.”

Hux bristles. “Somewhat?”

“You appeal to a certain kind of people--”

“What kind?” Hux asks sharply because he can guess what’s coming. They’ve had this conversation - Poe talked and Hux reluctantly listened and there had always been some sort of alcohol available to soften the blow - a handful of times but never in the crowded café in the BioChem building while Phasma is close to snuffing it.

“You know-- _thekindwholikestogetshoutedat_.” Poe finishes but at least he lowers his voice a little. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course.”

“Of course.”

Poe leans in because he’s a nosy bastard who can’t leave well enough alone. “So? What did he look like?”

“Tall. Wore a hat. Coat. Shoes. Normal?”

“Okay, I give up.” Poe says and throws his arms up. “You’re hopeless.”

*

At the science department’s fancy dress party on Bonfire Night two things happen:

1) they win Best Group Costume for the fifth consecutive time

2) Hux gets spectacularly drunk and waxes poetics about Solo’s beautiful and clever brain

[3) Phasma makes Poe promise on the pain of death and dismemberment that he won’t make fun of Hux’ sad and shameful science crush]  
  
  
*&*  
  
  
The logs from the ARC slot come in mid-November and it falls to Hux and Finn to puzzle over the results. Phasma is either busy with her undergrads, exam preparations, or vanishing in the lab for most of the weekends. And Hux is very well aware he’s developing a habit of falling back on her help.

It’s not helping that they’ve been hosting Dameron since Monday because the office he’s sharing with Wexley had become uninhabitable due to Poe’s own stubbornness. He took over most of Finn’s already cramped desk space but at least he pays rent in the form of chocolate hobnobs.

“I’ve got nothing.” Hux says, stretching his arms. It’s their third evening pouring over the data and they are getting nowhere. “You?”

“Not a clue.” Finn says with a heavy sigh.

“This is embarrassing.”

“We’re not asking anyone from the Maths department though.” Finn says with conviction.

“Never.” Hux agrees. He feels a headache creeping up his spine. “Ugh, this sucks.”

A knock on the door puts a halt to further commiseration.

“Yes?"

“Gentlemen.” Professor Organa says upon entering. “I have favor to ask of you, Hux.”

Hux nods because he still needs to get his ARC slots for Trinity term approved. “I’m listening.”

“I’m sure you are.” Organa says with the hint of a smile. “My son is, for reasons beyond my understanding, very interested in your Artineus research. Though you’ve done much better work than that.”

Hux will take a back-handed compliment from the head of the social sciences division. “You want me to--” Poe sneezes loudly, “bless you.”

“Dameron, whatever are you doing here?”

“Snap brought his dog--” Poe starts and sneezes again.

“And he’s allergic.” Finn mutters under his breath. “And also allergic to taking his medication.”

“Why on earth would he do that?” Organa asks.

“Because the Rosie’s teething and Mossy’s always yapping whenever she cries.” Poe says, having at least the decency to appear somewhat contrite for inconveniencing Hux and Finn.

“Take your meds, Dameron.” Organa says, before turning to Hux again. “I told him he gets two hours at most; he’ll be here at three on Monday.”

Finn's swallow is audible. “Uhm--”

Hux feels kind of stuck but. Finn will be fine. “No problem at all.”

“Excellent.” Organa says and is gone before anyone can say anything else.

“Uh. Yeah.” Hux says. “What just happened?”

Poe cackles. “You’re babysitting the boss’s son.”

Hux throws a lone highlighter cap at him. Poe sneezes. Serves him right.

“You’re not making me do the startup sequencing by myself.” Finn says. “She doesn’t like me.”

“It’s because she doesn’t like anyone.” Poe says wisely between sniffles.

“Stop talking bullshit about my engine.” Hux crumples a piece of scrap paper and launches it at Poe’s head who ducks expertly. Clearly he’s been here too long. “Finn will be fine. You will be fine. You lead two seq labs this term already.”

Finn glares at him. “It’s not the same.”

Which, yes, Hux has to agree, it isn’t the same at all. “You’ll be fine. We’ll prepare on Saturday, like usual. You can call me anytime.”

“Okay.” Finn nods. “Okay.”

“I could help.” Poe says. “I have to check and run some codes in the afternoon but that’s basically it.”

Hux wants to say no because he has been working hard to keep Poe away from Finn. Maybe not that hard, and it’s not that it’s going all that well either. But making Finn deal with the startup sequencing alone is not anything he’s done to deserve. And while Poe is-- well, he’s Poe. It’s actually a good idea. “That’s not a terrible idea.”

Finn mumbles something incomprehensible and goes back to their data.

Poe’s smile is devastating. “Excellent.”

*

“I’ve got nothing.” Phasma says when Hux returns to his office from their final check on the engine. Finn’s headed to Iffley Road as soon as they were done, already running late when he dashed off.

“Thanks.” Hux says, sitting down hard in his chair. “We’ll figure it out.”

Phasma nods, stretches. She looks tired. “Ackbar won’t be happy.”

“When’s he ever happy?” Hux shoots back. He’s already got his own allotted amount of Ackbar reading him the riot act for this term. “Fuck. I have to figure this out.”

“You still up for Monday?”

“Monday?” Hux asks before remembering. “Right, I almost forgot. Organa’s son is coming to talk to me.”

Phasma’s face gives nothing away. “The Orgonon Theorem lecture? At seven?”

“Right.” Hux says. He feels drained. “Why is Imperial so keen on that anyway? They have the possibilities and the minds to completely overthrow quantum physics yet they are--”

“I know, I know.” Phasma says. “Still, we’re going. So we can poke fun at their methods and mathematics.”

“At least something to look forward to.”

“And Solo in the flesh.”

Hux doesn’t even try to deny it. “Yeah.”

*

“Uhm-- hi.”

Hux dutifully ignores whoever thinks they can talk to him when he’s crouched in the corner of his favourite bookshop digging through the _50p or less_ bargin bin looking for the shittiest romance novels he can find. There’s an art to it and he was taught well. He’s always wearing headphones to avoid getting spoken to, and it’s Sunday.

“Hi.” Ben says again when he folds himself down to the floor right next to Hux. He’s smiling too.

Hux has no idea what to do. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Bargain bin.” Hux says which should be obvious because there’s a sign saying exactly that.

Ben picks up the flimsy paperback on top of Hux’ carefully selected stack. “Seduce Me By Midnight?”

“It’s a classic.” Hux says because it’s true. He’s been looking for a copy for ages. “Early 90’s, never reprinted because it’s _that_ bad.”

Ben’s smile gets wider and he actually sits down on the floor of the shop. He picks a book at random from the box. “What about this? The Secret Heiress Of Rose Hall.”

Hux sniffs. “Predictable.”

Ben squints at the blurb on the back. “Probably, yes. But _Seduce Me By Midnight_ isn’t?”

“It’s terrible.” Hux says with all the gravitas he can muster. “There’s a difference.”

“Would you like some coffee? Tea?” Ben says out of nowhere. “Water? Maybe-- if you’re. Coffee. Would you like coffee?”

Hux stares at him, fidgets with the cuff of his jumper. He really should say something. And he’s kind of thirsty. A cup of tea would be nice right now. “Tea. I prefer tea.”

“That’s okay.” Ben says, grinning.

For a moment Hux wants to reach over and swat Ben’s arm but the idiot probably wouldn’t even feel it, layered up like he is. “You caught me off guard.”

“Oh.”

Why does Hux continue to open his mouth? He’s much better than this. And he doesn’t fidget either. He lets go of the cuff because he’s not a little boy anymore and stands to leave because he’s leaving even if that means he has to climb over Ben’s stupidly long legs. “I have to go. Now.”

*

Phasma is waiting for him when he arrives for his class which can’t mean anything good. Or there’s some new gossip Hux needs to know. He usually hopes for the latter because even Phasma couldn’t possibly know about his embarrassing retreat from the bookstore yet.

“How was your swim?”

“Wet?”

She doesn’t manage to hit his head with her papers but it’s a close thing. “Twat.”

“What else am I supposed to say?”

“Greta told me all about the new man in your lane.” She says. “How about that?”

“How do you know Greta?” Hux asks because Greta is a nice, little old lady with flowers on her pink cap. Hux had liked her, until now.

“She’s been the librarian at RSL until two years ago. You know that.” Phasma says sharply. “Now, were his shoulders as wide and his waist as tiny as Greta said?”

“I wasn’t looking.”

“According to Greta you were.”

“He was there when I arrived and gone when I finished.” Hux mutters. He might have stared a little because someone - with good form and frankly great shoulders and arms - was swimming in his lane. “I didn’t see him. Like, at all.”

“If you bring me coffee after my lecture I won’t tell Poe about your failure.”

“This is fun for you, isn’t it?” Hux grits out. He doesn’t see how he could have possibly messed up now.

“It’s not like you’re doing anything else that’s entertaining.” Phasma says and walks off. “And fire alarms do not count.”

 

Hux tries to get his office into some semblance of order because he is not really a crazy scientist. Especially when there are fellow scientists to impress, and possibly embarrassing research blunders to hide. Their reworked sequence better not be a disaster.  
His hand keeps going to the collar of his shirt; his favourite shirt with the second best waistcoat. He had endlessly debated a tie but that would have been overkill, Phasma and Poe are already taking the piss way too often. He has two bottles of water for his guest, as well as a saucer with the sorry remains of Poe’s last biscuits.

“Come in.” Hux says when there’s the expected knock on the door. Only four minutes late, he was prepared to give Organa’s son the full academic quarter. He’s a little impressed.

“Uhm.” Ben says, standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Hi. Bres, hi.”

“Ben--shit,” Hux nearly knocks over his empty teacup, “Shit-- hi.”

So Ben is Organa’s son. Figures. Because only Hux would have such luck. This wouldn’t happen to Poe or Phasma. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Ben repeats and walks into the office at last, closing the door behind him.

Less people to witness Hux making a fool of himself. “Sit-- please, sit down.”

Ben sits, folding himself into the creaky chair. He looks around curiously, scanning the cramped bookshelves and the few schematics on the walls. “It’s-- it’s great you are taking the time to talk to me.”

Hux doesn’t say that Organa made him take the time. He could be in the lab actually doing something productive. “My pleasure. Professor Organa mentioned your interest in the Artineus research.”

“Yeah.” Ben looks down as he says it. “I’m afraid I didn’t talk about much else for a while on Sunday night dinners after you’ve published the paper.”

That was over three years ago. Hux still can’t believe he wasn’t torn to shreds.

“I know you’ve been working on alternative solutions to utilize in hyperdrive engineering but I was wondering if you--,” Ben stops, exhaling.

Hux narrows his eyes. “Yes?”

“If you’d be interested in joint research. Nothing official. Just an exchange of ideas, from time to time.”

Hux is decidedly not interested, even less in anything that isn’t sanctioned by the University Council, but he’s willing to listen. “You want to continue the ADC--”

“Yes!” Ben nearly shouts. “You’ve laid all the groundwork! Everything we need is already there. It’s the only way to--”

“The only way to what?”

“I know it, okay. Bres, your findings are so--” Ben gestures around. “And my thesis supervisor--”

Now Hux is intrigued. “Who is your thesis supervisor anyway?”

“Oksen-Palmer.” He says it with defiance as if to dare Hux to say anything contrary.

Personally, Hux is a little surprised Ben didn’t go the Oxbridge route but the reputation of DU’s astro mechanics and physics programmes is flawless. But he can’t stand Oksen-Palmer despite his many accomplishments and discoveries, no matter how brilliant the man himself might be. “Ah.”

“You don’t like him.”

“I don’t have to like anyone to work with them.” Not that Hux plans on working with Oksen-Palmer if he can avoid it. “But I find it easier to conduct research in a non-hostile environment.”

“I see what my mother meant,” Ben says evenly, “When she spoke about you.

“Well, we do have a reputation to maintain.” Hux says with what he hopes is the appropriate amount of obvious sarcasm. “After all, we’re the elite.”

Ben smiles, a small thing. He looks more at ease now; shoulders hunched and too long legs cramped close to the desk. “Have you ever been up there?”

“Durham?”

“No.” Ben’s laugh is real now. “With a starship. In space.”

Hux exhales into a grin. “No. I can’t say I have."

“We’ll go one day.” Ben says like he has no doubt it’ll be true.

Hux doesn’t have time to dwell on the improbability of that happening. “What makes you think that Artineus is in any way applicable for hyperdrive research?”

“Okay. So, I was looking at your calculations and--” Ben grabs the nearest pencil and piece of blank paper; starting to write and talk simultaneously so fast that Hux has trouble following for the first thirty seconds.  
  
  
By the time Hux’s alarm alerts them of the time they’re arguing about the findings in the paper by Zhang from Chengdu University, which Hux had only able to read in translated excerpts but of course Ben has somehow managed to read in its entirety.  
They also cut up both water bottles to make a crude actuator model out of plastic, sellotape, and paper strips. Hux didn’t have this much fun since his thesis research.

Ben sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “You have another appointment and I’ve kept you-- I am sorry.”

“Just getting supper with Phas-- my colleagues tonight.” Hux says, shrugging. He’s running late, and Phasma and Poe will have a field day with this. “Are you staying for the lecture?”

Ben’s eyes widen. “Yeah? Of course--”

“Great, I guess I will see you there.” Hux says and doesn’t offer to take Ben along because no. He’s been looking forward to this lecture for weeks now, and he’s going to talk to Solo afterwards no matter what he thinks about this Orgonon Theorem nonsense.

Hux hurries to the lab to find Finn and make sure nothing is on fire.

His engine is humming gently, as it should, and Finn’s very much focused on the data in front of him. He doesn’t look away when Hux sits down next to him.

“How did it go?”  
  
“Never,” Finn flicks through several schematics, “Make me do this alone again.”

“Poe was here to help you, wasn't he?”

“He had to go.”

Hux sighs. “Why didn’t you call?"

“I can do this.” Finn says.

“I know.” Hux says because it’s true. Finn is a brilliant engineer in his own right.

“Okay.”

“You’re doing good.” Hux nods and watches as Finn puts the final touches on their sequencing trial.

*

The AudiMax is at full capacity which is no surprise. After all, Imperial has a track record when it comes to pushing the boundaries of particle physics research and Solo’s one of their brightest minds.  
The tickets Poe got are decent enough and even if Solo turns out to be a terrible talker they’ve had a lovely dinner before.

The lights dim and the audience quiets. Poe quickly hands out bags of wine gums because they have traditions to observe and some lectures have only been bearable because of Poe’s sweet tooth.  
Ackbar steps onto the stage, talks briefly about Imperial’s history in physics, and finally introduces Dr. Ben Solo.

Ben Solo.

Ben.

Ben is Solo. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_.

“Bres!” Phasma whispers sharply. “Sit down.”

Hux steps on Poe’s feet and Phasma is trying to grab his arm but he pushes through the row with force. He just has to get to the end of it and out of the room which is too big and too loud and people are staring at him and Solo’s voice awkwardly peters out in the middle of the sentence.  
Hux knows better than to turn around when he heads towards the nearest exit because Ben will probably be staring at him. Or not looking at him at all. He can’t decide which would be worse.

The hallway is cool and quiet and empty, which is all Hux needs right now. He also needs his keys so he can get the hell out of here. Which are in his office.  
He doesn’t even make it to the end of the hallway before he runs into Professor Organa.

“Ah, Hux.” She says, stopping right in front of him. “I thought you’d be at the lecture.”

“I-- I just remembered something important that--” Hux clears his throat, “That couldn’t wait. I’m sorry to miss it.”

“Did Ben behave himself?” She asks after a slow nod. “He tends to be overwhelming.”

Which. What? Ben - who is also B. Fucking Solo - is brilliant. A brilliant mind. “He-- he wasn’t.”

“Really.” Organa says. “Anyway, just don’t let him anywhere hear any kind of machinery. Or laboratory, come to think of it.”

What? “What?”

“Just don’t.” She says and continues walking. “Have a good night.”  
  
  
Hux doesn’t have a good night.

How could he? He’s stewing in a cloying mix of humiliation and utter embarrassment. It’s easier to ignore Phasma and Poe altogether. Especially if they knew.  
How could they not have told him?  
And worst of all, he missed that damn lecture. No matter if the Theorem is more than farfetched but Solo-- Ben would’ve probably managed to make it somewhat interesting; Hux has read all of his published papers and even if that would have fallen through, tearing apart theories with Phasma and Poe is one of the very fun things in life.

*

Hux does not have a good morning either.

Or a good week.

At least Poe and Phasma stop trying to talk to him about anything related to Ben, Solo, the lecture, and their knowledge of this whole mess, by Thursday which is a relief, of sorts. Mostly because Hux knows them well enough to know he won’t get away this easy but he’ll take the pointed silences and exasperated sighs over talking for now.

At least the sequencing data from the last trial looks promising; as in Hux didn’t lose another coolant pump and the actuator model didn’t catch fire.

*

“You know you can’t ignore it.” Poe says when Hux is stuffing his face with chips. “Ben.”

“Gently.” Phasma says. “I said ‘ease into it’, didn’t I?”

“I just had enough of his sulking.”

Hux continues chewing because if they argue they won’t berate him for being childish. Hux knows he’s being a little ridiculous but just the idea of speaking to Ben again makes his chest hurt with shame. Never mind he’s Organa’s son on top of it all.

“Let him sulk.” Phasma says which is surprising. “The next stage is anger at himself, after he gets over the mortification for not catching on.”

Hux exhales. “Thanks. Really feeling supported here.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong but--”

“But?”

Poe sighs into his fish and chips. “Look, just talk to him? A little? You talked before. Though you do tend to run off a lot.”

Hux’s eyes widen. “I do not.”

“Zafira’s, the pool--

And what now?

“-- the bookstore, Jess saw you, don’t try to deny it.”

“I really thought you’d bring him to the lecture. Or dinner.” Phasma throws in. “Or to the lab at least. You love that engine.”

“Pool?”

“Seriously?” Poe shakes his head. “Durham’s swim team, look it up. I told him to go, for fuck’s sake.”

Phasma snorts. “Oh boy.”

“You!” Hux doesn’t shout but he wants to. “You! How! Why?” Why would Poe feel the need to tell Ben to go; he sent that lane thief to ruin Hux’s morning.

“Bres,” Phasma says, putting her hand on Hux’s shoulder, “It was painful to watch. It’s still painful. Solo wouldn’t talk about anything but you--”

“No.” Hux interrupts. “It’s about Artineus--”

“Not really.” Poe says and it sounds almost fond. “It’s not really about Artineus.”

“But--”

Phasma huffs. “You should have asked what happened after you stomped out of the AudiMax because it threw Solo off something terrible. I almost felt sorry for the poor sod.”

“It did?”

Poe nods sagely. “It was kind of sad.”

“Only kind of.”

Hux pokes at his chips, sighs wearily. He can’t believe he’s about to say it even if it’ll open the floodgates of hell and helpful friends. He does anyway. “And now?”

*

It’s not yet quite raining which is good because Hux didn’t bring an umbrella and for some reason he took the long way back home. But the wind is sharp, refreshing after being stuck inside pretty much all week.  
He hadn’t heard from Ben. Not that he wanted to. Not that his email was available on the university’s website or anything. But then Hux hadn’t done the same either. He wouldn’t have known what to say anyway.  
But the walk by the river is nearly empty, only a few people with their dogs about because the clouds do look menacing. Maybe getting rained on would be just the thing he needs. It’s not like that it can’t get any worse right now.  
Something barrels into his calf and Hux will retract his statement immediately. That something turns out to be a wet and muddy Corgi that takes immense joy in getting as much dirt as possible onto Hux’s trousers.

“I’m so sorry--”

Much worser. Hux doesn’t understand why it keeps happening to him.

“Oh. Fuck.” Ben says, leaning down to clip the leash back onto the ridiculous dog. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even know he could take off like that.”

“It-- he did.” Hux says, looking down at the paw prints decorating his leg. There’s even bits of vegetation in there. “Well done.”

“Sorry.” Ben repeats, tugging at the leash again.

“There’s another.” Hux says because Ben has another dog.

“That’s Asteria, she’s my uncle’s.” Ben says, giving the greyhound’s head a light scratch. “She’s much better behaved than Butterball here.”

“Butterball.”

Ben blushes. “He’s adopted. They both are. Mum didn’t want to change the name.”

“Okay.” Hux says and wonders what to do with this information now that he has it.

“Big family thing this weekend, I needed to get out of the house.” Ben says in a way of explanation.

Hux nods in understanding, he can remember how stuffy it could get when everyone was around. “So. There’s this cafe not far--”

“Yes.” Ben says quickly.

“Okay.” Hux takes a deep breath. He can do this.  
  
  
The whole ‘let’s talk about this’ thing happens when Ben tries to pay for Hux’s tea which ends up being more of a shouting match than actual talking.  
Ben walks him home anyway, after talking the guy behind the cafe counter into letting him borrow an umbrella.

It’s kind of nice.

When Ben tells him about the failed laser sword experiment that destroyed his uncle’s conservatory when he was fourteen and resulted into Ben being forced to stick to theoretical research only, Hux has to kiss him.

*

“What’s this?” Finn asks on Monday, after they are back in the office and managed to go through the shutdown sequence without any major disasters. He holds up a shoddily wrapped something. “It’s for you.”

It’s the copy of _Seduce Me By Midnight_ Hux left in the bookshop. It’s a little romantic, though Hux could do without the numerous annotations and comments left by Ben on green sticky notes everywhere.

Hux skypes Ben later than night to complain about him using his own mother to gain entry to his office for about a minute before putting together a plan on how to best torment Poe about the immaturity of leaving a visible hickey on Finn’s neck for the world to see.

*

"Aren't you positively glowing." Poe says when they are having their traditional farewell before the Christmas holidays. He's not flinching which only speaks to their practice with Snap's homemade eggnog concoction which tends to straddle the line between vile and undrinkable.

"Poe," Phasma says, "Leave him be."

"He wants to gloat, I can tell." Poe says and empties his glass. "Go on."

Phasma shakes her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hux huffs, looks out of the window. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Don't say anything." Phasma urges after a moment. "Please."

"What do you know?"

"Enough." Phasma says. "I know enough."

"Like what?"

Hux shares a look with Phasma who shakes her head because she's reasonable and mature. "What would you like to know?"

Poe shrugs. "You made plans for Christmas. With Ben."

"Yes, so?" Hux just smiles.

 

"You know he won't leave it alone." Phasma says when they're cleaning up. "He's far too nosy for that."

"Oh, I know." Hux says. "I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell him."

"Right moment to me what?" Poe walks in with their glasses and cups.

"Ben's exactly my type," Hux says, "you know, the kind who likes to get shouted at."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. You made it! Well done!
> 
> If anything at all comes from this, it should be the image of Hux and Phasma dressed to the nines as Agnetha and Anni-Frid because that's basically it. The world needed that.
> 
> Tiny glossary:  
> ARC - Advanced Research Computing  
> RSL - Radcliffe Science Library  
> Iffley Road - sports complex where Finn boxes and Hux goes swimming  
> Orgonon - it's a real thing, Kate Bush has a song about it


End file.
